Trouble Trio
by Snow-hime
Summary: When Iemitsu attempts to seal Tsuna's flames, Nana is not thrilled. The Z Fighters make all the major mafia players look like children playing with pocket lighters, and Tsuna finds his first friends/guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot that demanded to be written. It popped up when my step dad and I were arguing if Master Roshi from Dragon Ball had any siblings. He has a sister so I was right. *grins***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the Dragon Ball franchise. Otherwise GT wouldn't exist, or the movie Dragonball Evolution. *sighs***

* * *

 **Toddler Trio**

Oolong and the others living with Master Roshi needed a minute to process what just transpired. A woman that wasn't Chichi or Bulma had arrived on the island, stated that she needed to "straighten out her husband" and left a fluffy haired toddler in their care. The old pervert hadn't stared inappropriately at the woman and the child was now clinging to Master Roshi's shell.

"What was that about?" Oolong finally asked, Master Roshi chuckled. "That was Nana, my grand niece. Apparently this little one burst into flames when he thought he was in danger and his father tried to seal his chi. I do not envy that man when she finally tracks him down." Tsuna looked over the shell and smiled. "Hi mister pig man. I'm Tsuna." Oolong deadpanned. "How something so cute could be related to you is beyond me." "Hey!"

The minute Krillin told Chichi and Bulma about the kid they headed to the island immediately with their sons. The toddler trio were fast friends, especially when Tsuna proudly showed off his flames. "Is there another Saiyan on Earth?" Bulma asks, baffled. Master Roshi shook his head. "Nope, he's completely human. His chi just looks like flames, but I've never seen a child instinctively grasp them like this that wasn't Saiyan. Sealing his chi would have been a waste of such pure potential."

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Italy...**

"Iemitsu, why is your wife at the entrance to our headquarters?" Lal Mirch demands, the burly man squeaked. "How did she even find me?!" The Arcobalenco raised an eyebrow. "Just talk to the woman already." Lal Mirch states, trying to coax the man out of his office. Several subordinates were openly staring at their leader's breakdown.

Iemitsu cowered behind his desk. "I've seen my darling butcher an entire cow with a butter knife before. She is going to kill me!" Maybe Lal Mirch should have told the man that his wife was already in the building. But she had a feeling that whatever stupid thing the man did had deserved Nana's rage. "Oh Iemitsu darling~ When were you going to mention that your family's chi manifests as fire? Or were you going to just cripple our baby and hope I wouldn't notice?" Killing intent radiated off the woman as she held her cooking knife. Iemitsu let out a terrified scream.

The CEDEF members watched as Nana knocked the man out with a swift knife hand to the neck. They froze when Nana turned to them and gave them an icy smile. "Inform my idiot husband's boss that he'll be taking a week long vacation. And if he steps foot in my home again that he's not leaving in one piece." Her smile then turned polite. "I apologize for the dramatics, have a wonderful day everyone!"

They all watched Nana leave with varying looks of disbelief. Lal Mirch smirked. She could easily spot that the woman had some background in martial arts straight away by the way Nana carried herself. How Iemitsu hadn't noticed was a mystery.

 **Now back to the island.**

Trunks and Goten were trying to teach Tsuna how to fly. The results were... interesting. "Is that fire coming from his hands?! How does a five year old know about propulsion?" Bulma exclaims. Chichi just sighed. "I think I've given up on explaining the unexplainable. Hopefully our husbands won't try to make a warrior of Tsuna as well."

When Nana arrived by boat, Iemitsu was all tied up and gagged. "Tsuna sweetie! I just picked up your Papa, time to go home!" "Aww! Do we have to?" Tsuna whined, Trunks and Goten both gave Nana their best puppy eyes. Bulma chuckled. "Don't worry about it, we can schedule lots of play dates in the future. You want a ride home in my jet?" Bulma asks, Tsuna's eyes sparkled. "Really? Can we Mama?"

Nana chuckled. "Of course sweetie. Your Papa can go in the luggage area." Iemitsu let out a muffled grunt of protest that was ignored. "Your mom is kinda scary." Goten whispers, Trunks deadpanned. "That's a requirement to be a mom." Trunks says sagely, Goten and Tsuna nodded in agreement.

Tsuna would soon be taken under the Z Fighter's wings, much to Iemitsu's despair. "I wanted my Tuna-fishy to have a normal childhood!" The man wailed. "Look Papa, I can fly!" Iemitsu sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I accidentally turned Iemitsu into a cry baby, oops. This AU was too adorable not to continue. Annnnnd I just made another drabble series from a oneshot. Again. *facepalm* And yes, Nana is a descendant of Baba. While she won't be using any energy blasts in the near future, she is deadly when handling knives and very perceptive. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to review.**

* * *

 **Iemitsu, Hovering Parent?**

After an incident with Nana and a very sharp kitchen knife, Iemitsu never tried to have Tsuna sealed again. Especially when he saw his little Tuna's new friends were monsters in comparison to his adorable son. While he mentally sobbed over Tsuna losing any chance of a normal civilian life, he could also see the benefits of such a friendship. With all the training Tsuna did with his many greats grand-uncle, his excess flames were usually burned off so he wouldn't have a flame overload. That didn't mean the man didn't act like a chicken with it's head cut off when his son crashed through several trees while sparring.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Goten and Trunks both stared at Iemitsu fussing over Tsuna's bruises and checking to make sure that he didn't have a concussion. Their fathers really weren't concerned about superficial wounds and their own mothers just gave exasperated sighs when they saw the boys covered in bruises. "Tsuna's dad is really weird." Trunks states, Goten shrugged. "Big brother said Mom was the same way when he was younger. She wanted him to be a scholar and then he got boring." Goten complains.

Trunks suddenly got a glint in his eyes. "Hey, you think Tsuna's old man can fight too? He looks kinda tough." It was a thought that ran through everyone's head whenever they saw the half Italian man. His personality was very similar to Goku's, minus the hovering, and he walked with a gait that drew attention to himself. And his reaction to children with "super powers" was underwhelming to say the least. If Tsuna got his fire powers from Iemitsu it would explain a lot.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Mister Sawada, watch out!" Without thinking, Iemitsu raised his fist in the air and destroyed a boulder in one punch. Iemitsu froze. He wasn't supposed to do that! The CEDEF leader now wanted to crawl in a corner and sob, especially when he saw the other Z Fighters take more interest in him. Tsuna was looking up at him in awe. "That was awesome Papa!"

Iemitsu looked torn between frantically insisting it was a fluke, or to make himself look cool in front of his kid. In the end, he wanted a closer relationship with his son over the future bruises and broken bones he would get from sparring with the Z Fighters. At least he was better at fighting than Hercule. Even if they both had the same over the top reactions to every injury they received. Who wouldn't after being hit by men that have helped save the planet AND universe multiple times?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't really have a headcanon for what gender Mammon is. So I'll use "they" and "them". Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wandering Tsuna**

"Hey Vegeta, think you can keep an eye on the kids? Tsuna tends to wander off and ends up in the strangest places." Bulma comments. Last time he was left to his own devices, they found him in Italy of all places. Apparently a white haired child named Byakuran thought it would be acceptable to go out of country without informing Tsuna's parents. Iemitsu had been hysterical when he spotted Tsuna on his "business" trip.

Vegeta scoffed. "Do I look like a babysitter to you?" Bulma glared at the Saiyan. "You helped create one of those kids, you can watch them for a few hours. Or so help me you are banned from the gravity chamber." She threatened. "Does Mister Vegeta not like us?" A small voice asked shyly. Tsuna's brown eyes were wide and he looked on the verge of tears. Trunks shook his head in disapproval and Goten was frowning.

"We don't need a babysitter mom, we'll be fine." Trunks says, his chest puffed out. Tsuna just looked at him in confusion. Why is he doing that? He looks silly. Tsuna thought. Vegeta let out a frustrated groan. Knowing his son, the trio would probably destroy something and he would be blamed somehow. "Alright woman, fine. But don't make this a habit." Bulma just grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "Everything will be fine. Have fun boys!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna was worse than Trunks when it came to trouble. While Trunks had no problems playing pranks and causing his own mischief, Tsuna was like a bloodhound and stumbled into it. The boys were playing a simple game of hide and seek. The problem? No one had set a limit to where the kids could hide and Tsuna had picked up on how to hide energy signatures. The small Sky was nowhere to be seen. "Whoops, this isn't good." Trunks says sheepishly, Vegeta choose to punch a nearby tree in frustration.

Tsuna was wandering around with an even smaller child wearing a cloak and a blond boy a few years older then him. "So you work with my Papa?" Tsuna asks curiously, Mammon nodded. The Mist Arcobalenco noted that the small boy was flame active, wondering why Iemitsu hadn't announced his son as another possible heir to Vongola. At the very least Tsuna would need training for his flames. "Yes, though we're in separate branches. I work under one of your cousins." Mammon explains, content to bask in the child's pure Sky flames.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "I have cousins?" He asks, excited at the prospect of having relatives closer to his age. Belphangor grinned. The prince wasn't expecting to run into the Young Lion's son on their trip to Takesushi. He contemplated killing the child, but had a feeling that this fluffy child could lead him to stronger opponents.

They both felt a large energy spike, sending a shiver down Mammon's spine. Whoever it belonged to, they could easily overpower the Mist. Tsuna winced. "Oops, I forgot to tell Mister Vegeta where I was going. I hope he isn't too mad." Tsuna says nervously.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Mammon quickly locked onto the energy, Mist flames swirling around them. "That was cool! Can I learn how to do that?" Tsuna asks excitedly, not noticing how tense Mammon was. Belphangor didn't hesitate in attacking Vegeta, a blood thirsty grin on his face. The boys winced as Vegeta batted the child assassin away like a fly, creating a crater in the ground. Now Mammon could see why Iemitsu felt confident enough about the security for his family.

Vegeta tried to withhold his irritation, Tsuna was as dense as Kakkarot! "We will not mention this incident to any of your mothers." He states. "But-" "Not. A. Word."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been a while since the last drabble, sorry about that guys. It's awesome to know that so many people like this. I guess everyone needs their fluff fix.**

* * *

 **A New Friend**

In Namimori Elementary, there were two children parents swore would become star athletes. One was Yamamoto Takeshi, he had already joined Namimori's junior league baseball team. He was the youngest member and had a killer arm. Then there was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the only boy in Takeshi's age group that could safely catch whatever the other boy pitched. Unfortunately Tsuna was more interested in tag and other childish games instead of sports.

"Hey Tsuna!" The brunet turned, surprised to see Takeshi. "Friend of yours?" Trunks asks, raising an eyebrow. Tsuna shrugged, they played catch with each other sometimes. Takeshi was the tallest of the boys and towered over them, giving them a carefree grin. "None of my teammates wanted to practice today. You guys wanna play catch?" Goten grinned. "Sure, sounds fun!"

Tsuyoshi looked outside his window to see his son playing with Iemitsu's son and two other boys. It wasn't uncommon, but other children were usually weary of playing games that involved throwing a ball. "I should probably make a plate for them when they're done." Tsuyoshi says thoughtfully. If the retired assassin knew anything about a Saiyan's metabolism that thought would've been shot down immediately.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Takeshi was obviously worn out but he looked happy, using the smaller Tsuna for support. "Who are your new friends?" Tsuyoshi asks, setting out plates of rice and sushi. Trunks and Goten ran to the food, already stuffing their faces. Takeshi nudged Tsuna forward. "This is Tsuna. And those two are Trunks and Goten." Tsuyoshi rose an eyebrow, it looked like the two boys had already bonded to Tsuna as elements. Trunks was a Storm while Goten was a Lightning. And the boys were active.

"Thank you for the food Mister Yamamoto but it'll take a lot more to fill their stomachs." Tsuna says as the boys held out their plates, using their best puppy eyes to get more free food. "Trunks, didn't Aunt Bulma give you a card if you wanted something to eat? Not everyone has lots of money like you." Tsuna scolds. "Goodie two shoes." Trunks grumbles, trying not to look into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuyoshi chuckled as Trunks took out a credit card with the Capsule Corporation logo. "Trunks, what is your full name?" He asks slowly.

Trunks grinned. "Trunks Briefs. Grandpa and mom run the company." Tsuyoshi almost cut off one of his fingers in shock. Iemitsu, your boy certainly knows how to make powerful connections. He thought as Trunks watched his knife cuts with obvious interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I couldn't resist world building. *shrugs* Courtesy of my wandering muse. Also, my idea of a drabble is anything under 1,000 words so the trip will be divided into different chapters.**

 **As for Goten being a Lightning, I had someone else in mind as a Sun. KHR canon is being thrown out the window for these drabbles. *sweat drops* Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Visiting Italy: Part 1**

"Tsuna! Papa is on the phone! Would you like to talk to him?" Nana yelled up the stairs. Tsuna almost slid into the wall across from his room. "Coming!" He yells, one hand on the railing so he wouldn't trip in his haste. Nana chuckled, shaking her head. "He's on his way down." She says as he ran to the phone, his mother handing it over.

" _Hey Tsuna-fishy! How have you been?"_ Iemitsu asks, Tsuna fidgeted in place. If they had a wireless phone he would've been pacing instead of just standing there. "Great! I made a new friend named Takeshi, his Papa makes fish!" He says excitedly, Iemitsu chuckled. " _Glad to hear that, you can never have too many friends._ " "Um, Papa? What is your family like?" Tsuna asks curiously.

Iemitsu froze, what was he supposed to tell him? That all his relatives were criminals? He gave a nervous laugh. "They're...um...dead! They're all dead!" There was silence on the other end of the line. _"You're lying."_ Tsuna says bluntly.

Iemitsu took a calming breath. "Tsuna, your relatives are very... mean. You might get hurt." _"But I wanna meet them! Please Papa?"_ He could hear his son's adorable pout from the other end of the phone. He had to resist the cuteness! "Sure, I'll make arrangement with my boss." Iemitsu found himself saying, face palming when the words left his mouth. _"Thank you Papa!"_ There was a click and Iemitsu's subordinates saw the man hit his head against his desk, multiple times. "Iemitsu you don't have time for a concussion! Now finish your paperwork!" Lal Mirch barked.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"You're going to Italy again, huh? Mom! Can we go with him!" Trunks yells, Bulma looked up from an invention she was tinkering with. "Not by yourselves. Ask Gohan if he can take you." She says, taking out a welding torch and lowering her face mask. "Who's Gohan?" Tsuna asks curiously, Goten grinned. "He's my brother I told you about!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "He's also going through a lame hero phase." He says bluntly.

Gohan thought he had enough on his plate with his studies, being Saiya Man and trying to court Videl. Now his little brother wanted him to chaperone a trip to Italy. "Why? You've never shown any interest in traveling before." Gohan says. "Um, my relatives live there." Gohan paused, he hadn't realized there was another kid with Goten and Trunks.

"You must be the Tsuna that Goten and Trunks brag about." Tsuna blushed, staring at his feet. Gohan laughed. "Don't worry, I've only heard good things." In fact Tsuna reminded Gohan a lot of himself when he was a kid. If the kid could successfully hide his presence from a Saiyan, then the kid had potential.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

It was strange being on an airplane when all four of them could've just flown to the country. Tsuna's father wouldn't be there personally to pick them up, whining that he had way too much paperwork. A friend of the family would be escorting them instead. "It would've been nice if we knew what they looked like." Gohan grumbled, half awake after their long flight. "You think it's that group of suspiciously dressed men holding up that sign?" Tsuna asks innocently.

There were three men dressed in expensive black suits, sunglasses and fedoras. Gohan sweat dropped. "Tsuna, did your father say what his job is?" He asks, Tsuna hummed. "Papa said he was a construction worker but he lies a lot. I don't bring it up since it upsets Mama." Tsuna could remember one of his mother's knives going through the knife block and the dark look in her eye, so he considered the subject a taboo.

A blond teen fidgeted nervously, earning himself a kick to the shin. "Ouch! Couldn't we take a break from your tor- I mean training, today?" Dino complains, Reborn shot at his feet. "Don't mess this up Dino, you wouldn't want Vongola withdrawing from the alliance after mishandling the son of their CEDEF boss." Dino squeaked as Reborn scanned the crowd. There were three boys that immediately stood out with their clearly Japanese chaperone. Christ, couldn't Iemitsu have warned them his boy looked like a mini Primo?


End file.
